Confessions
by shorty-deemsz
Summary: A fanfic from the manga Samurai Deeper Kyo. KyoxYuya , YukimuraxOC and sligth BenitoraxMahiro! Read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't mind the little wrong things.. :3. I have been practicing in writing a good fanfic. But it didn't really turn out well :$. Hihi. Read and have fun!**

* * *

It's been a while since Ayame joined the group. It was very fun having her travel with the group. Yukimura has been awfully cheerful since then.

Kyo, Yuya, Yukimura, Sasuke, Okuni, Akira, Hotaru, Bontenmaru, Benitora, and Mahiro were all travelling together. It was a big group, but no one spoke to each other except for the women.

''Aiyaaah it was such a beautiful day''. Yuya said happy.

Ayame smiled. ''Yeah do you think we'll find an inn to spend the night?''

Mahiro looked at the sky. ''Yeah i think we'll find an inn, it's getting a little darker.''

''I want to go to a hot spring, my beautiful body can't take this any longer!'' Okuni wined. It was obvious that she was just trying to catch Kyo's attention.

''Stop whining.'' growled the demon eyed man. He just ignored the woman, knowing she looked at him with desiring eyes.

Finally the group found an inn. They all split into groups and went to their rooms. The women were all going to the hot springs. The men were going to drink sake in their own rooms. But Yukimura said he was going somewhere.

Ayame looked at him a bit worried. _''Why wouldn't Yukimura-sama join the others to drink sake too. He loves sake the most still...''_

Yukimura saw her thoughtful face. ''Ayame why that face?''

Ayame blushed slightly. ''Nothing! Really!''

''Ayame are you coming!'' A voice somewhere in the girls' room called.

Ayame shocked. ''Ooh yeah I'm coming! Umm.. I'll see you later Yukimura-sama, be careful!'' She ran off.

Yukimura watched her run. ''Yes ofcourse I'll be careful Ayame.'' Yukimura left the inn and saw Saizo, one of his helpers. ''Let's go Saizo.''

''Yes, Yukimura-sama.''

* * *

At the hot springs;

''Aaaaah this is so relaxing.'' Yuya closed her eyes.

''My beautiful skin needs this once in a while, I bet Kyo-sama will be pleased when I come out with a shiny body, ne Yuya-san. Okuni began carressing her own body. Squeezing her boobs a little. She giggled. ''I know you're all jealous of my godly body.''

''Well someone is pleased with herself. Kyo is kind of a pervert but he doesn't need Yuya-san to have a body like that to love her. Right Ayame? Ayame why aren't you saying anything? Ayame?''

''...Huh, ooh I'm sorry Mahiro-san, I was.. thinking...''

''Yeah right, about what? I bet it's about Yu-ki-mu-ra-sa-ma!'' Okuni laughed. She loved to tease the young newcomer.

''Okuni-san! You shouldn't say those things to Ayame-san!'' Yuya was glad the topic changed. She didn't want Okuni to tease her with Kyo. Still she felt a little bad for Ayame.

''Aiyaah Yuya-san. You know I'm right and so does she!''

Ayame blushed. ''No it isn't that way! I...he...he's just really nice.''

''Ayame-chan. I know what you're thinking. I see it in your eyes my dear.''

'' No, that's not true.''

'' Hahahaha.'' Okuni giggled.

''Aaaargh Okuni-san!!!!''

* * *

Meanwhile

Yukimura and Saizo walked trough the woods.

''Yukimura-sama, do you think you're strong enough?''

'' I don't know. I'm just following my instinct.'' Yukimura looked at his sword. ''I'll kill him with only this.''

''But Yukimura-sama, Why? Why do you want to fight someone you don't even know about?''

''Because... he killed Ayame's family. Not only her family but her whole village. She has nobody. When I found her, she was laying on the ground,  
crying, begging, calling out all the names to return to her. She looked so little and so beautiful... I asked her to come with me.  
She was so happy when I asked her that. She said: now i'm not alone any more.''

''But Yukimura-sama, you're putting your life on the line for a girl? Your life is more precious then-''

''Shut up!'' Yukimura's eyes were like a demon's. ''Don't ever say that again. I'm a human too. I'm not a creation or someting.  
Every person and living being on this world is special.''

''Yes, I'm terribly sorry Yukimura-sama.''

''Good, now let's get going.''

They travelled until it was morning and they arrived at the castle of the person they searched for. But there was no one there.

''Yukimura-sama, I don't sence anyone here.''

''Are you sure saizo?''

''Yes, I'm positive. But what's with all this smoke, it's like a- Yukimura-sama! Are you okay? What is this smoke.'' Saizo put his hand before his mouth and nose. ''It's sleeping gas! Yukimura-sama wake up!''

''Mmmh.... Ayame. Ayame!'' Yukimura woke up. Unbelievable he withstood the smoke!

''Hahahahaha.'' a dark 'voice laught. ''Revenge for your girl? You will never defeat me.''

Suddenly a thousand men jumped at Yukimura. They tried to stab him. But he dodged them all. One sword managa to stab him in his stomach. Then Saizo let the fog set in and took Yukimura out of the castle.

Outside;

''Yukimura-sama, Yukimura-sama! Are you okay!''

''Ugghh... I'm okay.

Yukimura collapsed after that sentence. Saizo put yukimura down and bandaged him.  
The blood stopt but there was heavy damage.

''Curse that man. We didn't even see him. Alright I'll take him back to the inn.''

* * *

At the inn;

''Where's is Yukimura-sama?'' Ayame asked. She thought he would be back by now.

''I don't know.'' Answered Yuya.

''Aren't you guys worried, he still isn't back.''

''Just sit down, you're annoying.'' growled Kyo.

''Kyo! Don't be so mean to her.'' Yuya was getting angry.

''You, eat and don't say anything.'' Kyo said very irritated.

''Urgh, I've had it with you!'' Yuya walked out of the room.

''Yuya-san, where are you going!''

''Outside, away from _him_!''

Ayame sighed. She blamed herself. Because of her worried, Yuya argued with Kyo. How is he supposed to love her like this. Ayame made up her mind and went after Yuya.

Outside;

''Yuya-san, I'm sorry it's my fault, I shouldn't have brought it up. I made Kyo-sama angry.''

''No it's not your fault, he's just a jerk.''

''But, you love him right?''

''Huh? Ooh, well I don't know. Why should I love someone who insults me the whole day.'' Yuya smiled sadly, and stared at the blue sky.

''But Yuya-san, I think he doesn't mean it that way. He cares for you, but he just doesn't admit it.''

''Wha-what are you saying! I...'' Yuya started blushing.

''Hahah sorry Yuya-san.''

''I just wanted to tell you what i think. I'm going back to the inn okay, don't stay out to long!'' Ayame walked away with a blushing Yuya staring at her.  
But none of them knew a dark figur stood behind the trees... a figure with crimson eyes...

* * *

Evening:

There was a knock on the door. Ayame ran to the door and opened it.

''Aaaaah Yukimura-sama! What happened!?''

''There's no time to explain just get him to bed.''

''Yes, right away!''

They put Yukimura in a room and cleaned his wound.

''Ayame-san, please let him rest for a while.''

Ayame was staring at Yukimura with a scared face.

''Huh! Ooh yes, ofcourse Saizo-sama!'' She ran out of the room.

Saizo thought. ''That girl, She's really worried...maybe I should tell her why Yukimura-sama did this.''

Saizo ran after ayame. ''Ayame-san! Wait!''

''Eh? Saizo-sama? What's wrong?''

''I...I need to tell you why Yukimura-sama is wounded.''

''Why he is wounded?'' Ayame seemed surprised. ''Tell me.''

''Yukimura-sama went after the murderer of _your_ family and village.''

''What! Why? Why did he do that!?''

''Because he cares about you. He didn't want anyone to suffer like you anymore. So This whole situation is _your_ fault. What if Yukimura-sama _died_! And only for you! He is the leader of the Sanada clan._ His life is more needed then yours_!''

Ayame's eyes widened, tears began to stream down to her cheeks. ''No... I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't ask him to do this. It's not my fault. No... I would never want him to be in danger... I...I...'' Ayame stopped and run off towards the inn.

Saizo sighed, huuuuh, ''stupid girl.''

''Aaaaaaaaah.'' Ayame stormed into the room.

''Ayame-san! What's wrong? Are you okay?''

Ayame explained with a shivering voice what saizo just told her.

''Ooh Ayame-san that's not true. Didn't he say it? _He never wanted to see anyone suffer like you anymore._ That's why he did it. Not only for you, but for all the villages that will follow if this guy isn't killed. So it's not your fault. That Saizo is just jealous that Yukimura pays more attention to you then to him! Saizo is always left in the bushes!''

''Really?'' Ayame said still shivering.

''Yes! so don't cry anymore. Look let's go eat something, take a nice bath and then go sleep. Tomorrow there's time to talk to Yukimura alright?''

''Okay, thanks Yuya-san, I don't know what I'd do without you.''

''Haha, no problem! Come one, let's go!''

* * *

**Well thanks for reading.**

**I hope you could read it a little proper. :P**

**Please Read&Review!**

**I'll do my best for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo again. This is the second chapter of confessions. I haven't uploaded for a while. I'm really sorry but I'm really busy with school and stuff. But well here you have it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ayame and Yuya came into the room where they had dinner. Everyone was already there. They didn't say a thing. The silence wasn't really pleasant but they didn't know what to say either. Ayame shocked when she saw Saizo sitting there too. He looked really pissed but he kept quiet. Yuya saw that Saizo was pissed and pulled Ayame away from him. It wasn't a good idea to stay close to him. The two walked passed Kyo. Kyo didn't say anything too he just looked at Yuya. After the two sat down Bontenmaru couldn't bare the silence anymore. So he started a small conversation.

''Hey guys, did you hear about Yukimura! He got his ass kicked ahahhaha. Who would've thought he would be this stupid!'' Bontenmaru surely thought that it was funny. But no one laughed with him.

''Bon-san, what's funny about that?'' Hotaru said with his usual bored face.

''Well Hotaru, it's pretty funny you know. I mean the 'Legendary Sanada Clan', the leader got his ass kicked! How can you be so stupid.'' Akira laughed. He thought it was funny too. It was just ridiculous that someone like Yukimura could be defeated by some random warriors. You couldn't even call those men warriors.

''Aahahahha Akira you runt! You completely understand me! And besides, we don't even know why he went there! The thought is just stupid!'' Bontenmaru and Akira started laughing with each other not knowing Sasuke was pissed. Ayame looked about to cry.

''Shut up! Bastards, you don't even understand him. And Saizo said there was a trap. Try to beat a thousand men in only one tiny room in a castle! I bet you would have been killed!'' Sasuke stood up. He was really pissed know. But the two began laughing harder. They stopped laughing when Kyo grinned.

''Ooh I could do that, a thousand men is nothing.'' Kyo grinned widely at Sasuke. He enjoyed pissing of Sasuke in an arrogant way. After all no one could compare to Kyo. And when he said something no one would argue. Except for her... Yuya.

''Yeah right, you're the only one! You're 'The Legendary Slayer Of A Thousand Men'. But these bastards can't do anything without you! They are just arrogant that's all!'' Sasuke really was angry. The tension in the room was unbearable. Yuya knew she had to stop them before a fight broke out. Bontenmaru and Akira were really offended because of what Sasuke just said.

''Sasuke-kun! Stop, that's enough, we don't want a fight here.''

''Urgh.'' Sasuke stormed out of the room.

Yuya sighed. Those fights happen sometimes but she was always ready to go after them. Ayame looked a bit sad but told Yuya to go after him. Yuya agreed and went outside. She didn't notice that Kyo stood up too.

''Kyo-sama where are you going?'' Okuni asked knowing full well that he was going after her.

''That's none of your business.'' Kyo growled back.

Benitora and Mahiro who sat there all the while looked at him. They knew that he was going after Yuya. It was quite obvious. He always hid his emotions but his actions had slight hint of care. After Kyo left the room it was silent again.

''Uhm...'' Ayame said. ''Let's eat.'' She wasn't feeling very happy that everyone thought that Yukimura was weak. She knew the reasons behind his actions. She was glad that no one knew. Otherwise they would've talked about her all the time.

The others agreed with her and they all began to eat.

* * *

Outside:

Sasuke-kun! Yuya called out.

Sasuke stood at the lake, leaned back at a tree. ''Nee-san! Why did you come after me!''

''I wanted to know how you feel. If there is anything I could do for you. Don't hesitate to tell me.'' Yuya looked at him with worried eyes.

''Nee-san... I didn't want to argue back there, but I just felt like defenfing him.'' Sasuke closed his eyes. He thought about the kind Yukimura who took him in. The man who was like a father to him.

''Yes ofcourse I understand. Anyone would do that. Ayame-san too. She really cares about Yukimura, but she didn't dare to say something.'' Yuya smiled. Ayame really likes Yukimura. Maybe even more than just liking. Yuya still remembered the day when Yukimura asked her to join them. Since that day Ayame cared deeply for him. Yuya saw that Sasuke was still thinking so she tried to relief him again. ''Don't worry, they speak big, but they don't mean any harm.''

''You really think that Nee-san? They are good guys but they really can piss me off.'' Sasuke was feeling better now that Yuya talked to him. She really was a great sister to him. ''Thank you, Nee-san.''

''You can always talk with me Sasuke-kun.'' She gave him a hug.''Now go join the others. I bet you're hungry!''

''Yeah.'' He ran towards the inn but suddenly stopped. He turned around again. ''Nee-san! You're always the one who keeps the group together!''

Yuya waved at him and smiled. He was right without her the group would fight each other every time they argue. She was glad she could be of help to them. After all she couldn't really do much for them. She stared into the water. The image of the moon in the water was so beautiful it made her emotional. She sighed and sat down leaning at the tree. She closed her eyes. She didn't notice Kyo approaching her. When she opened her eyes she shocked. She didn't expect him to follow her too. ''Kyo? I didn't hear you. Why're you here? You need to eat. Kyo..?''

''I'll eat later. Right now I'll enjoy the evening breeze.'' Kyo answered looking at the moon. Slowly closing his eyes.

Yuya smiled. ''Me too. It's such a beautiful evening. Hey why don't you sit down?''

''No, I prefer standing.''

''Kyo, come on! Enjoy the breeze with me.'' She pulled his arm. She laughed when Kyo fell on top of her. A slight blush became vicible on her cheeks.

''What do you think you're doing. I didn't give you permission to touch me servant.'' Kyo grinned. He enjoyed the sight of her laying half down. A few pervert images came into his head. Sure Yuya was beautiful. VERY beautiful. Not that he would ever admit it. But she really was beautiful. No one could compare to her in his eyes. She was simply to perfect.

''Sorry I just wanted to be loyal to you.'' Yuya said tauntingly.

''No flirting with the master servant.'' Kyo was surprised how playfull she was to him. He enjoyed the view of her body even more. Maybe she wanted something...

''Ooh I'm sorry master!'' She pushed him back. She was even more surprised then him. They really had much fun together when they were alone. She felt really attracted to him. She really hoped he felt the same. She wanted to tell him how she felt so badly. _I have to tell him now, we're not alone really often. _She thought. ''Kyo...?'' She started.

''What.''

''Uhm... I... I know it's really sudden but I just wanted you to know that I... I love you.'' Yuya whispered. She tried to look away but those eyes... She felt hypnotized.

Kyo's eyes spread wide open. It was just a whisper but he heard it clearly. She just told him she loved him. He was speechless. He only managed to say; ''What...''

''I didn't want to admit it Kyo. Even if you just see me as your servant, I just wanted you to know.'' Yuya smiled sadly.

''You're not my servant... Well yes you are but... at the same time you're _my_ woman. No one can change that.'' He leaned forward and kissed her. Gently but with passion. He didn't want to release her. She was to much. Her body, her lips, her skin, everything about her was wonderful. They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime. When he released her, she smiled at him. He didn't go soft and grinned, licking his lips. They decided to go back to the inn to eat. They really stayed away for a long time.

* * *

At the inn:

Kyo and Yuya came in and took place at the table and began to eat. No one asked where they went. A few of them were already finished eating. Mahiro and Benitora were sitting next to each other holding hands. Everyone knew they were a couple. It was quite obvious. They didn't bother with it to much so they didn't really ask. What did bother them was where Kyo and Yuya went for so long. Perverted thoughts came into their heads. Okuni was kinde busy studying Benitora and Mahiro. Everyone looked up when she giggled.

''Hey you two, when did you pair up?'' Okuni was as curious as always and couldn't stand it that no one was asking about the new pair.

''Yeah, I don't really remember you guys being a couple.'' Akira now became curious too. Since Okuni asked he wouldn't back down either.

Benitora laughed. ''Um... A couple of weeks ago I think.''

'' A couple of weeks? That's way too long ago. Why didn't you tell us. Or did you guys do some sneaky things.'' Bontenmaru said with perverted thoughts _again_.

''For what? Teasing us? And no we didn't do sneaky things you pervert.'' Mahiro said. She was getting a little irritated. But the one she was pissed at was Okuni. Why was she always so evil.

''No it's just fun to know.'' Akira said.

''Whatever.'' Mahiro said rolling her eyes.

''Hmmm, well who's another couple? Let's see. Benitora-san and Mahiro-san, Ayame-san and Yukimura-san...

''HEY, that's not true. I have nothing with Yukimura-sama.'' Ayame said shocked at what Okuni just said. There was nothing between them. But she couldn't lie to herself about the fact that she likes him.

''But you're going to aren't you? You're going to confess right? I heard you and Yuya-san talk about it.'' Okuni giggled.

''Okuni-san stop it, that's enough. You don't have to be so mean to Ayame-san. If it's Benitora it's okay.'' Akira said. He just loved to taunt Benitora.

''Alright I'll stop.'' She looked at Kyo. ''Kyo-samaaa, we're a couple too right?''

''No.''

''Aaaahw Kyo-sama you're so rude.'' Okuni said. She tried to do her best to show him how big her boobs were. But he didn't pay attention to it.

''Rejected again, Hotaru said.''

''Hotaru-kun, you couldn't even have someone like me.'' Okuni turned to Hotaru. She just hated that bastard. He knew exactly everything. But he just acted brainless. But he didn't have to bring up the truth like that. Actually she was wrong. Wherever he was. Every girl looked at him. Some girls even approached him. But he always replied coldly. The only woman he talked nice to was Yuya. But that was because she was Kyo's woman. Kyo's woman... she would never admit that.

''I don't need someone like you.'' Hotaru replied coldly as always.

Kyo grinned. ''Hotaru you're never going to get a good woman if you continue to act like that.''

Hotaru smiled. ''You too.'' But Hotaru knew better. He just wanted Kyo to admit it so Okuni would get jealous.

Kyo laughed. ''Ooh but I have a woman.'' He put his arm around Yuya. Yuya blushed. ''Kyo...'' She didn't expect him to do this.

Okuni's mouth spread wide open. ''WHAT! YUYA-SAN IS YOUR WOMAN!'' Okuni looked really foul at Yuya. Yuya was staring at the ground. Okuni stood up. ''I'm going to bed, in another room as HER.''

Yuya looked at Kyo. Kyo said in her ears; ''don't worry. She was already expecting that it would turn out like this.''

* * *

Later;

''Whaaaaah I'm so tired.'' Benitora yawned.

''Then go to your room and sleep.'' Mahiro said.

''I'm not going without you.'' Benitora wrapped his arms around her.

''No way, I'm going to sleep in my room.'' She shrugged his arm off.

''Mwaah to bad. Well I'm off. Good night, my puppy.'' Benitora threw a blowkiss at her.

''Don't call me your puppy!'' Mahiro smiled and gave him a kiss.

They said goodnight to each other and everyone went to their own rooms. Yuya was about to walk away when Kyo grabbed her. Yuya looked at him and knew what he wanted. She gave him a good night kiss. ''Sleep well Kyo.'' Yuya said with a smile.

''Ofcourse, you know me. Well I'm going now. G'night.''

Yuya went to her own room. And closed the door. Ayame and Mahiro were already inside. Ayame hadn't changed her Kimono yet. ''Ayame-san are you going to Yukimura now?'' Yuya asked knowing that she would go.

''Uhm.. yeah.'' Ayame answered shyly.

''Good luck.'' Mahiro said.

''Thank you Mahiro-san.''

''Confessions are hard but if you've done it, you will be really happy.'' Yuya said

''Yes, thank you Yuya-san. Uhm.. I'll be going now.'' Mahiro and Yuya nodded at her. ''Good night Ayame.''

'''Good night Yuya-san, Mahiro-san.''

* * *

** Well that was it. There's going to be another chapter. Read&Review. I love reviews :D. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo everyone, it has been a long time :P. As usual I don't really have much time. But here is the 3rd chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Ayame ran on her toes to the room where Yukimura slept. She opened the door and looked if anyone was there, but there was no one in the room except for Yukimura. Ayame sighed. She closed the door behind her and sat down on a chair next to his bed. A slight blush became visible on her cheeks. She wasn't feeling very comfortable. She was rather nervous. There wasn't really a point in sitting there doing nothing, so she began to talk. Meanwhile she didn't notice Yukimura opening his eyes and looking at her.

''Yukimura-sama, I'm really happy you're okay. I was so shocked when Saizo-sama told me that this situation was my fault. I felt so guilty. Why... Why did you do all this for me.''  
Tears began to stream down her cheeks. ''I never wished for you to avenge my family and village. I'd never wish that you would be in danger. I'm already happy that I can travel with you.  
Yukimura-sama, please get better soon. I want to see you smile again.'' A tearful Ayame sat there. Staring at her hands she didn't know that Yukimura looked at her with a smile.

''Yukimura-sama...I love you.'' That sentence came out in a whisper. But Yukimura heard it. He heard it clearly. Ooh how he wished for her to say those words. His dream came true. In this painful situation she was his angel. He put his hands on hers.

Ayame was shocked. She didn't know that he was awake. ''Yukimura-sama! You heard all that? I...I... I'm so sorry!'' Her head turned red. She was really embarrased.

Yukimura smiled. ''What are you apologizing for. I'm very happy! I've thought of nothing but you! This whole thing isn't your fault. It was my own will. You're the woman I love. Every man would do the same for the one he loves. So don't blame yourself.''

Ayame didn't quite know how to handle the situation. She was surprised. He just suddenly returned her feelings.  
''Thank you Yukimura-sama. Now I don't have to be stressed anymore. But how are you feeling now?''

Yukimura looked at his bandages. ''I think I can walk again. No, I know I can walk. I was just lazy. I'm not dying from such a wound. It's a shame it was an organ, otherwise I'd go on fighting.'' He tried to joke a bit. The poor girl looked so worried.

''I'm glad you're okay Yukimura-sama. I was very worried.''

''Hahahah no worries. You can go to your own room to sleep now.''

''Really? Are you sure?'' She didn't really want to leave him alone.

''Yeah. No wait. Come.'' Yukimura ordered her to move a bit closer. When she did so he gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. Ayame was surprised but it was so sweet. She passionately returned the kiss. It could last longer but she needed to return to her room. So they parted. And Ayame went to her room.

* * *

In the girls' room;

When Ayame returned to her room Yuya and Mahiro were already sleeping. She smiled and crawled into her futon. It didn't last long before Ayame was asleep too. But around midnight someone came into the room. The person was planning to sleep there too. Trying to pass the girls, the person accidentally stepped on Yuya's feet. Causing everyone in the room to wake up.

''Aaaaaaaaaaah, who's there!''

Mahiro and Ayame woke up. ''Yuya-san are you okay?'' Ayame was worried.

''Yes, but someone is here.'' Yuya put a light on. ''Akari-san! Why're you here?''

Akari giggled. ''Hahahah, because I'm back! So I thought this is the womens room so I sleep here too.''

Ayame laughed. ''Hahah, we were scared! But yeah sure you can sleep here.''

''Really?! Alright, this is going to be awesome.'' Akari was already looking forward to having fun with the girls.

Yuya blushed. ''Umm... Akari-san...? Is it really okay if you sleep here with us? I mean you're a...'' It wasn't that Yuya didn't trust Akari, but she was after all a man...

''Aaaahw Yuya-san don't worry about that! I'm really feminine you know. Hihihi.'' Akari knew what Yuya was trying to say but she herself thought that she was just like all the other women. So she succesfully kept Yuya quiet. Yuya didn't reply and laid back in her futon. ''So now that's settled. Did something happen when I was away? Juicy love stories?''

Mahiro laughed. ''Yes, Yuya-san is with Kyo now. And I'm with Benitora.'' Mahiro wasn't even shy to tell her that she was with Benitora now.

''WHAT! Reaaaaally? My god. I never thought it would turn out like this!'' Akari tried to hide the fact that she wanted to kill Yuya.

Yuya blushed. ''Akari-san you're not mad?'' Yuya was getting a little restless.

''No why should I be mad. Although I'm a little upset. Kyo would kill me if I hurt you.'' She bluntly said why she wouldn't kill Yuya. Yuya wasn't replying again. ''But I still have Yukimura-chan right? RIGHT?'' Akari noticed that Ayame began to blush.

''Ayame-san is with Yukimura-san now!'' Mahiro answered for Ayame.

''WHAAAAAT! Mahiro-san you've got to be kidding me. I lost 2 men. Life is not fair! And I can't hurt her either.'' Akari wanted to kill Ayame too. But ofcourse she wouldn't touch the women of the two strongest men of their group.

''Ahahahah come on Akari-san. There's a hand full of Samurais in the world.'' Mahiro tried to cheer everyone up. The tension in the room became quiet uncomfortable.

''Yeah.. maybe you're right Mahiro-san. Well then let's get to sleeeeep. I'm really tired.'' Trying to avoid a further conversation, Akari went to sleep. And so did the others.

* * *

Morning:

''Aiyaaah good morning everyone.'' Akari yawned.

''Akari-san! When did you get back!'' Everyone asked.

''Haha, I got back last night. That aside, let's eaaaat. I'm starving. I really haven't eaten much.'' Akari tried to get a place next to Kyo and so did Okuni. But Kyo pulled Yuya next to him. So the two had to sit next to Yuya.

''Eeehm..Alright let's eat.'' Benitora said.

Everyone began eating and it was silent in the room. Suddenly Yukimura came into the room. ''Yohooo everyone!'' He smiled happily as always.

''Yukimura! What are you doing!'' Sasuke asked surprisely. He was happy though. Yukimura smiled his usual kind smile.

''What I'm doing here? I'm hungy! I want sakeeeee!'' Yukimura looked like a little child who hasn't had candy for 3 days.

Ayame giggled. ''Yukimura-sama, if you were hungy you should've asked. I would bring you food. Besides sake is no way to feed yourself. You have to eat properly.''

''Aaaahw Ayame you cutie. Always so worried. Are you going to be my wife?'' Yukimura took place next to her and put his arm around her. Everyone was looking at the couple. Yuya winked at her. Mahiro smiled at her. Ayame was blushing.

Yukimura laughed. ''What's wrong everyone. Eaaaaaat, I'm starving.'' It was written on his face. He was very proud to have Ayame as his woman.

Everyone continued eating. Kyo grinned. ''Yukimura, you bastard. Hitting on the girl while you were laying on your lazy ass.''

''Kyo-san, what are you thinking. I was wounded!''

''Ooh yeaah, really wounded, nearly dead. Don't play dumb you bastard. Pretending to be half 'dead' so the girl would help you, and then hitting on her. You're really smart you stupid.'' Kyo knew Yukimura to well.

''Hihi, oooooh no, I would never do something like that.''

''What about you. Yuya-san wouldn't be so nice to you if she wasn't your woman right.'' Okuni and Akari stiffed. They were really pissed but Kyo was enjoying himself.

''She's my woman, so what? I'm not pretending to be half dead.''

''Hahaha Kyo-san you really are the great Demon Eyes Kyo. Never acting right?''

''Ofcourse. Isn't that obvious.''

''Kyo-san, can I ask you a favor? Would you like to help me kill the bastard who killed Ayame's family? He's too mighty to fight alone. I could beat him with your help.''

Ayame grasped Yukimura's hands. ''No! Yukimura-sama, I don't want you to be wounded like that again.''

Yukimura smiled and stroked Ayame's cheek. ''Don't worry. This time I can do it. I won't act foolish. I promise you, Ayame.''

Kyo grinned. ''Fine I'll help you, but just because I want to fight someone strong and because you were to weak to beat him. He better be strong or else I'm going to kill you for wasting my time.''

''Thank you, Kyo-san.''

* * *

**Well this is the end. I won't wright more otherwise it will be very much. Ofcourse Kyo & Yukimura are going to kick that man's ass. It's not very much detail. But this story is originally based on the 'Confessions' of the girls.  
Read&Review. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
